


million little things

by catboyakaashiftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I hope, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty Setter Squad, Rating May Change, everyone has a crush on iwaizumi, gratuitous simping, iwaizumi is dumb as a rock, iwaoi mutual pining, kyouhaba aggressive mutual pining, matsuhana dream meme team, no he's literally single he's so sick of all the couples around, oikawa and kyoutani YESSS, oikawa is gorgeous and everyone knows it, the entire Seijoh team is literally a boy band, the team loves their captain, they r a family, they r both GREAT at dancing and singing, very light angst, watari is the single Straight guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyakaashiftw/pseuds/catboyakaashiftw
Summary: From monthly karaoke nights to daily cat fights, there's never a dull moment in Aoba Johsai's Volleyball Club.a.k.a. your local chat fic ft. lots of Seijoh Shenanigans™️.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. never fur-get about kyoutani's mad dancing skills

seijhoes 🤝

makkit happen: so his voice was so deep and dreamy and sexy

mattsunshine: he sounded like rick astley

watarip: like who

toorules: WH EN DID U GIYS HESR HIM SIBG THOUFH 

toorules: !!!!!! 

zoom into the pain: Shittykawa, step screwing over test. 

makkit happen: not the nickname being the only correctly spelled word 💀

mattsunshine: true love

toorules: its called beinf fashionably wronh 

watarip: adding "fashionably" before everything doesn't make it sound plausible, Captain

mattsunshine: he thinks he can get away with doing anything that way

zoom into the pain: g buys hello 

zoom into the pain: HEL O

zoom into the pain: HELL YEAH

zoom into the pain: i will kisses yeahl

daichi kinnie: iwaizumi-san! hello!¿

toorules: not u bitch

makkit happen: BADMOUTHING ONE OF OUR KIDS?,!

mattsunshine: ARCHAIC

watarip: living for mattsun-san's capslock moments

mattsunshine: true love

zoom into the pain: kinky!@

zoom into the pain: king

zoom into the pain: kingdom

zoom into the pain: KINDA ITCHY.

zoom into the pain: hello. 

zoom into the pain: fingers.

zoom into the pain: fiannly. 

daichi kinnie: um? :D

kira: watari san make it stop

toorules: kunimi-chan! i'm right here!

makkit happen: he even used right grammar kunimi acknowledge The Captain™️ rn

kira- watari san make it stop

mattsunflower: ur lack of trust in the third years is painful

kira: :)

toorules: GASPS

daichi kinnie: kunimi he noticed me!!!!!!

daichi kinnie: kunimi what do i say

daichi kinnie: kunimuhdhbWAIG

kira: Yuu...

makkit happen: so, funny thing, kindaichi dear-

mattsunshine: dear?! Offended. #brocken #pain

watarip: just smile and wave, guys 😃

daichi kinnie: I'm so sorry Oikawa-san. 

toorules: for WHAT lmfshjs

kira: He just apologizes to you whenever he messes up, don't mind him. 

toorules: 😀👋

daichi kinnie: ANYWAYS GUYS

daichi kinnie: WHAT DOES A SPIDER SAY WHEN IT SEES MAKKI-SAN AND MATTSUN-SAN AGGRESSIVELY MAKING OUT?? "smile and weave"

daichi kinnie: guys?

daichi kinnie: um.. did you all leave?

kira: Yuu, please.

daichi kinnie: huh? what???,,

zoom into the pain: i3loevukid 

daichi kinnie: HUH?????,,DBDHHE$^FHRU

toorules: IWA-CHAB

toorules: SCREAMS

mattsunshine: u broke him

makkit happen: kunimi as a respobsjnkee uppetckqsdman 

watarip: at least make it seem like ur trying

makkit happen: go put him in rice

kira: I regret every single decision I've ever made in my life that led to this moment. 

toorules: the first years' texting style is my religion

toorules: im glad they had the foresight to at least not take after iwa-chan's horrible texting skills 

zoom into the pain: SHOW UP SKIRTKAWA

toorules: oh~

toorules: anything for my iwa-chan~

zoom into the pain: WHAEUEJDJR

zoom into the pain: OIL KAWAII???@^#^÷€

zoom into the pain: STOL FLIGHT WITH ME

toorules: yes iwa-chan! you're so close! now u just need two more brain cells! 😊

zoom into the pain: I HAVE YOUR SOFT MUCUS 

toorules: i- that's not the worst of things u have of me i guess 😁

kira:

watarip:

zoom into the pain: 

makkit happen: kunimi i think we need some extra rice

watarip: oh gosh why cant i leave this godawful gc

toorules: because you love us~

makkit happen: because ill keep adding you back

makkit happen: oh yeah, that too

mattsunshine: stop terrorizing the underclassmen babe

makkit happen: don't tell me u don't love it

mattsunshine: i like bullying the other one better

watarip: oh right, where are yahaba and kyoutani?

toorules: if they don't make it to karaoke night i will drop kick both of them

watarip: yahaba might like that

toorules: oh yeah i know 

makkit happen: what

mattsunshine: what

toorules: anyways, makki and mattsun, if mad dog-chan doesn't sound like rick astley, I'll drop kick the both of u too

watarip: "anyways" he says nonchalantly 

makkit happen: kinky

mattsunshine: iwa-chan might not like that

toorules: STOOOOP DONT CALL HIM THAT

mattsunshine: [iwa-chan.hah](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0e/3c/ce/0e3cce63564125f66c8a56a2b4dd7c33.jpg)

watarip: WHO'S rick astley

mattsunshine: oh my gosb. 

toorules: guys. if we rickroll him that would be funny i think

makkit happen: so true bestie <3

kira: I really don't think that would be funny.

watarip: oh hey kunimi! how's kindaichi?

kira: He's asleep right now. 

makkit happen: [rick astley](https://youtu.be/oHg5SJYRHA0)

mattsunshine: oh my gosb. 

watarip: 

watarip: i am leaving this chat and blocking the four of you. 

toorules: rude BUT WHAT'D IWA-CHAN DO?!

watarip: don't act like you guys don't play around with his phone more than he himself does

toorules: 

toorules: [meme?!?!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKcJlBfWwAAE8uH.jpg)

makkit happen: okAY IN MY DEFENSE I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY

makkit happen: YOU KNOW

kira: [meme.](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDWWOuC0HNZGklzxCDt89bc5pCuSAyr6GAow&usqp=CAU)

toorules: WOEKSJHNSDS KUNIMI-CHAN yoU USE MEMES TOO I LOEV U!!!!!! 

kira: [well duh](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EKcJlBfWwAAE8uH.jpg)

mattsunshine:

mattsunshine: [ah yes dank meme](https://p.favim.com/orig/2018/10/11/reaction-memes-wig-dank-meme-Favim.com-6429870.jpg)

yahababe: guys what was the worst day of your lives.

toorules: YAHABAE <3

makkit happen: personally i think it was when a girl was talking in sign language to us and we thought she was doing gang gang signs

mattsunshine: wasn't it the time we were doing body shots in your grandmother's house and then the girl you had a crush on walked in on us and when you invited her in she refused thinking it was an invitation for an orgy? 

makkit happen: oh yeah we should have one of those

watarip: holdup 😃🤚

toorules: HE DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT GIRL HE'S LITERALLY STRAIGHT UP GAY 

makkit happen: mattsun-babe i told that to make u jealous

mattsunshine: oh, makes sense. at least it made us get together

toorules: after 2 years of torturous aggressive pining 😩

mattsunshine: oh sure we know NOTHING about "torturosj aggresisve pijifn"

kira: Okay but how did THAT lead to you guys getting together? 

makkit happen: "issei, an orgy doesn't sound too bad" "hiro, there's only two of us right now" "i guess we'll have to make do of that until we leave" *smirks cutely*

watarip: i have nothing to say except congratulations 

makkit happen: u cried when we finally told the team

watarip: i have nothing to say but Shut Up, with ALL DUE RESPECT. 

mattsunshine: he will murder u in coldblood and he will do it Respectfully

toorules: i love my underclassmen

yahababe: anyways let's pretend I didn't lose half of my brain cells reading all that.

makkit happen: guys i think he says he lost half of his brain cells reading our love story

mattsunshine: guys idk.. i feel like he's lost half of his brain cells reading that

toorules: YAHABA 🔊 LOST 🔊 HALF 🔊 OF 🔊 HIS 🔊 BRAIN 🔊 CELLS 🔊

yahababe: you're so lucky i respect u all. 

yahababe: ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT I CAME ACROSS

yahababe: WAIT DON'T GUESS I'LL TELL Y'ALL MYSELF

yahababe: KEN'S TIKTOCS!!!@:#^#&

makkit happen: IM PAW SSIBLE

mattsunshine: HOW FUR TUNATE

watarip: MATTSUN-SAN'S CAPSLOCK

toorules: WHAT???@^#^^#&×£RU£¥TUSB

toorules: I KNEW HE WAS HIDINF SOMETHIMF

mattsunshine: U DIDNT KNOW SHIT

toorules: SHUT UP I DID

kira: STOP IT 

kira: 

kira: Yahaba-san, can you please share his account with us? 

yahababe: OFC

yahababe: guysicannotanimateforshit.sorry

toorules: 

makkit happens: 

watarip:

kira: 

mattsunshine: HOLY SHIT HE CAN DANCE TOO??#%×^

yahababe: SEE???? HDHHDJ

toorules: THIS IS THE BEST WTF YAHABE WHY WOULD U CALL FHIS THE WORST

yahababe: U KNOW WHY

mattsunshine: oh yeah gotta keep up the whole enemies to lovers thing

makkit happen: outta pocket, babe%&%£¥

mattsunshine: u love it

makkit happen: fair

makkit happen: so when are we cornering mad dog

toorules: I WILL GET HIM IF ITS THE LAST THING I WVER DO. HE'S GOING TO SING WITH ME AND HE'S GOING TO BLWO PPL AWAY

yahababe: he doesn't need to dance to do that

mattsunshine: watch it yahaba your gay is showing

makkit happen: bro <3 <3 

watarip: watch it makki-san, your gay is showing

toorules: u might as well call him purr-fect

makkit happen: bitch that's a cat pun

toorules: 🏃♂️💨

yahababe: woofles here has been CASUALLY HOARDING SO MUCH TALENT all this time. 

watarip: HAHSJ Yes

woofles: DON'T CALL ME THAT

yahababe: WHAT R U GONNA DO ABOUT IT

mattsunshine: the man himself is here!! and he doesnt acknowledge anyone else except yahaba-kun ;)

woofles: SHUT THE FUCK UP

toorules: KYOUKEN-CHAN

woofles: no.

kira: [bye idiots](https://pin.it/5iInEol)

makkit happen: HHAHSH 

makkit happen: WE NEED U HERE KYOUTANI

toorules: WHERE DID U GET THOSE HIGH HEELS

toorules: KYOUTANI R U OCMING TO TUE KARAKOEK BAR TOFAY

mattsunshine: he's malfunctioning

woofles: do i have a choice 

toorules: No.

woofles:

woofles: yahaba?

yahababe: No. 

woofles: ...I'll come 

toorules: IWA-CHAN SORRY MAD DOG-CHAN IS MY NEW FAVOURITE PERSON IN TUE TEAM

.  
.  
.

zoom through the pain: I'M GOING TO BEAT UP ALL OF U

daichi kinnie: iwaizumi-san? 

zoom through the pain: Not you :)

.  
.  
.

yuu: !!!!!!!!

akira: yeah :))

.  
.  
.

iwa-simps

iwa chan rail me: HE FIXED IT I WIN

iwa chan gimme your arms: LIKE HELL U FUCKING DID

iwa chan give makki your sexy arms: hiro, i know this sounds impossible, but kawa won

iwa chan gimme your arms: NOT YOU TOO THIS IS SO UNFAIR 

iwa chan gimme your arms: ok, maybe u did. take ur milk bread and get the fuck out ig 😑🙄

iwa chan rail me: aw makki-chan don't be such a sore loser 😘

iwa chan gimme your arms: you'd know everything about that won't you

iwa chan give makki your arms: ooooh roasted! 

iwa chan rail me: maybe next time make it less easier for him to change things back. this was too easy for him

iwa chan give makki your arms: it took him a whole day

iwa chan rail me: only.

iwa chan gimme your arms: ok fair

iwa chan give makki your arms: aren't we forgetting something

iwa chan rail me: yeah i won against the both of u <3

iwa chan gimme your arms: for once

iwa chan rail me: [suck it up bitch](https://pin.it/1DcYA27)

iwa chan rail me: 🤗

.  
.  
.

iwa chan rail me: GUYS IWA CHAN LOOKS LIKE HE'S TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM COMMITTINF HOMICIDE

iwa chan give makki your arms: oh yeah i forgot we're supposed to be hiding from him

iwa chan rail me: GUYSBDNCD.,XHDJA€!

iwa chan give makki your arms: [sUcK iT uP bItCh](https://pin.it/Z7VwfwD)

iwa chan gimme your arms: 🤗


	2. who let the dog (and the asshole go) out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 a.m. seijoh-brainrot induced word vomit. (this is the grossest description ever :)

seijhoes 🤝

toorules: WH ERE IS HE

yahababe: he's with me

toorules: WHERW ARE YOU?!?!?

yahababe: ....with ken?

mattsunshine: ooooh you're doing great sweetie

makkit happen: be careful he'll use his Captain Privileges™️

kira: like the time with the leotards?

makkit happen: like the time with the leotards. 

watarip:

zoom into the pain: like the time with the WHAT

mattsunshine: it's best if you don't know.

zoom into the pain: for you, you mean. 

mattsunshine: yeah, and that's best for you too, if you think about it. 

zoom into the pain: 

zoom into the pain: .. you're right. 

watarip: am i missing something?

mattsunshine: it's best if you don't know. 

yahababe: HE FOUND HIM

yahababe: HOW'D HE DO IT SO FAST

yahababe: FOR ALL HIS WHINING HERE HERE, I THOUGHT ITD TAKE LONGER

zoom into the pain: what gave you the idea that you can hide from Shittykawa?

makkit happen: he's like. cult leader extraordinaire 

zoom into the pain: he could ask his "fans" and they'd do anything for him, I guess 🙄

mattsunshine: someone's jealous

zoom into the pain: there's NOTHING to be jealous of, though?

mattsunshine: makki, i can't do this anymore

makkit happen: true, sunflower's been carrying all of your secrets on his bare back for too long

daichi kinnie: I thought that was you?

daichi kinnie: *I thought that was you, Hanamaki-senpai?

makkit happen:oh u sweet summer child

makkit happen: i just happen to share his burden,

makkit happen: lest his shoulders become too wary,

makkit happen: 

zoom into the pain: you thought you were doing something there

zoom into the pain: give up, "wary" isn't even the right word. 

watarip: i think it's more the eyebrows and less his shoulders.

daichi kinnie: Haha, same.

daichi kinnie: Matsukawa-senpai, can I speak with you during lunch, tomorrow?

mattsunshine: makki, i think i need another eyebrow

makkit happen: mattsun, my dearest, the sunflower to my 

makkit happen: bug

makkit happen: the apple of my eye

makkit happen: and my pie

zoom into the pain: Please. 

makkit happen: the tongue to my nectar

daichi kinnie: Um 😅

mattsunshine: u tried 💞

kira: Don't do it again.

daichi kinnie: 

watarip: HAHAH

makkit happen: your empty words mean nothing to me

zoom into the pain: Kunimi, it'll be over soon.

zoom into the pain: Right, Mattsun?

makkit happen: 🤺 Stay 🤺 Away 🤺 From 🤺 Him 🤺 I SAID 🤺 STAY 🤺 BACK 🤺

makkit happen: FIGHT ME YOURSELF WHORE

mattsunshine: makki babe, my love, please don't take this to heart, but stop. don't do it

makkit happen: but mattsun! he's challenging our love! let's show him what we are! together! 

zoom into the pain: I literally never did any of that

makkit happen: star-crossed lovers! 

makkit happen: ignore that i always wanted to say it but never got the chance

mattsunshine: please

makkit happen: 

makkit happen: ok. 

mattsunshine: <3

makkit happen: oh my god

makkit happen: I'm coming over

mattsunshine: you're the best

makkit happen: OH MY GOD

makkit happen: I'll be there in 10

watarip:

watarip: what just happened 

zoom into the pain: pda 😑

mattsunshine: green is not a good look on you, zumi

zoom into the pain: shut the fuck up

watarip: anyways,

watarip: i hope both of them return to school alive tomorrow

mattsunshine: makki says he's disappointed that yahaba isn't providing a live commentary yet

zoom into the pain: i hope Shittykawa makes it to school in one piece

mattsunshine: not u assuming he'd be the one injured 🥶

watarip: and here i thought he was worried

zoom into the pain: it's both

yahababe: I'm not going to interrupt their "bonding" session, sorry, Makki-san

mattsunshine: YAHABA MY MAIN MAN

mattsunshine: and what about me, babe?

mattsunshine: ... you're my.. faFHDJEUIDJ

mattsunshine: sorry, iwaizumi. i stopped him

zoom into the pain: well it's not too late so

zoom into the pain: thank fuck

yahababe: aren't you both like literally next to each other

mattsunshine: oooh are you angry because we rained on your parade? stole your thunder? 

mattsunshine: that was makki. please continue 

zoom into the pain: okay that wasnt so bad. he did always wanted to say them too

watarip: anyways, what was that about "bonding"?

yahababe: technically it's a coffee date- turned-volleyball practise session

zoom into the pain: a wHat

yahababe: well, it wasn't exactly a date. Oikawa-san wanted to "spend time" with him and "become friends" using his "brilliant personality and blindingly beautiful charm" and "worm his way into Kyoutani's heart"

zoom into the pain: all of.. That. for making him.. sing?

makkit happen: and dance.

mattsunshine: and dance. 

yahababe: Oikawa-san said that by the time tomorrow begins, they'll have become "best friends" 

kira: Sounds disturbing. 

zoom into the pain: it does. 

yahababe: for all of Oikawa-san's brilliant and blindingly beautiful persuasion techniques, I don't think even he can convince Ken to do something like that. 

mattsunshine: you don't think he can do it, or you don't want him to? 

makkit happen: semantics 

zoom into the pain: do you even know what that means

makkit happen: semantics 

watarip: aNyways

yahababe: Mattsun-san, what do you mean? 

mattsunshine: 😁🔪

watarip: aNYWAYS

watarip: couldn't Oikawa-san have.. just Asked Iwaizumi-san to convince Kyoutani to do it? 

watarip: did he have to do.. This?

makkit happen: as much as i dont want to admit it, Oikawa is Good™️ captain

mattsunshine: he's doing this because getting along with Kyoutani is good for the team in the long run. 

mattsunshine: although i must admit his persuasive skills are a bit.. bizarre. 

zoom into the pain: He also very obviously cares about everyone in this team, which includes Kyoutani, and he wants him to have friends. 

zoom into the pain: hate to say it, but you have give him credit where it's due. 

watarip: now i didnt expect thAT part. i guess you do know him the best, Iwaizumi-san. 

mattsunshine: oh i WISH

zoom into the pain: what? 

makkit happen: be careful, mattsunshine, that sounds like a dangerous what

zoom into the pain: we're literally TEXTING

makkit happen: oh you wouldn't know anything about it 

daichi kinnie: Hello

daichi kinnie: Are Oikawa-san and Kyoutani-san supposed to be... on a date? 

daichi kinnie: 

daichi kinnie: I never saw Kyoutani-san smile. 

daichi kinnie: Its kind of disturbing 😅.

kira: It is. 

kira: I think his outfit kind of makes you feel the same way too. 

zoom into the pain: HE'S WHAT

yahababe: HE'S WEARING WHAT

makkit happen: PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN 

mattsunshine: make way for OiTani, losers

mattsunshine: pining ass idiots

watarip: WHAT ARE THEY DOING

kira: Having ice-cream. 

daichi kinnie: Kyoutani-san was blushing. 

daichi kinnie: It was embarrassing to watch, so we left. 

zoom into the pain: WH AT

yahababe: YOU GUYS LEFT?? AFTER WITNESSING T H A T??!

makkit happen: WITHOUT TAKING A P H O T O?!?!?!

kira: Yes. 

watarip: HAHAH

yahababe: OH MY GO D

mattsunshine: we'll have to teach them The Ways™️ 

daichi kinnie: The what?

makkit happen: Don't worry about it. 

watarip: Oh, those. 

watarip: good luck 😃💕

kira: 

kira: Oh Boy. 

kira: Anyways, we saw Oikawa-san's blindingly beautiful charm work. 

zoom into the pain: Whatever. I'm glad they're getting along. I'm happy for those two. 

watarip: Me too. It's hard seeing Kyoutani disintegrating people with his eyes all the time. Good to know he's making friends. 

yahababe: He does have friends.

watarip: Who?!

yahababe: people from other schools. I don't know wbo they are, but they meet every weekend. 

mattsunshine: you sure do seem to know a lot about him for someone who claims to dislike him. 

yahababe: He's my friend. 

yahababe: ..I'm glad too, Iwaizumi-san. 

mattsunshine: good to know <3

.  
.  
.

Iwaizumi-senpai: What was Oikawa doing?

Kunimi: Oh, Iwaizumi-senpai. 

Kunimi: He looked.. happy?

Kunimi: He seemed like he was enjoying himself. 

Kunimi: He did seem very evil though. 

Kunimi: Like always. 

Iwaizumi-senpai: Oh, that's great then. 

Iwaizumi-senpai: I'm happy for them. 

Kunimi: I'm sure you are, Iwaizumi-senpai. 

.  
.  
.

Yahaba-san: WH AT WAS HE WEARING

Kunimi: A flower crown, Yahaba-san. 

Kunimi: I'd rather never see it again. 

Kunimi: Oikawa-san was wearing a flower crown too. 

Kunimi: Except it didn't have any flowers. Thorns, more like. 

Yahaba-san: OH MY GO SH 

.  
.  
.

seijhoes 🤝

yahababe: THEY MADE EACH OTHER FLOWER CROWNS

makkit happen: THEY MADE EACH OTHER FLOWER CROWNS?!

watarip: THEY MADE WHO WHAT

yahababe: TJEY MAJD EAXH ORGER FLIWER CLORWSH

zoom into the pain: CALM DOWN

zoom into the pain: AND WHAT THE FUXK

mattsunshine: CaLm dOwN

daichi kinnie: It was cute. 

yahababe: UGH

.  
.  
.

Yahaba: THEY MADE EACH OTHER FLOWER CROWNS, IWAIZUMI-SAN

Iwaizumi-san: YES THEY DID HOLY FUCK

Yahaba: EIWHEHDJS??!

Iwaizumi-san: Tell me I am not the only one finding this extremely scary, Yahaba. 

Yahaba: I AM JUST AS PERPLEXED

Iwaizumi-san: THANK GOODNESS

Iwaizumi-san: I MEAN. I'm happy for them. 

Iwaizumi-san: But still. 

Yahaba: I understand, Iwaizumi-san. I feel the same. 

.  
.  
.

seijhoes 🤝

toorules: *sent a picture*

makkit happen: WHAT THE F U C K

mattsunshine: HOLY S H I T

watarip: YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE

yahababe: NO NO YOU DON'T GET TO SHOW OFF HERE GO AWAY

toorules: stay pressed, luvs x

zoom into the pain: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

.  
.  
.

mission makki stop trying to be creative🤺

bad taste: GUYS?!?!??! HOLY SHIT

i-makki-late taste: let it all out sweetie

no taste: YEAH??? R U GONNA CONFESS NWO?? JEALOUS???

bad taste: WH AT NO

bad taste: THEY LOOK SO CUTE IM GOING TO COMBUST

i-makki-late taste: oh my GOODNESS you're pressed because OF THAT? i thought you were jealous. 

no taste: WTF DUDE

bad taste: I MEAN YEAH BUT WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF FRIENDS?! Its just weird because I never imagined that they'd become friends under any circumstances. 

no taste: you're a nice guy, we get it, ew ugh yadda yadda 

no taste: but i still think you should at least try to make one or two subtle moves

no taste: i mean making flower crowns to each other? next thing we know they'd have made a blood pact or a spit deal. 

i-makki-late taste: and you can't risk the fact that either of them could have a blood or a spit kink

no taste: OR BOTH

i-makki-late taste: or both. 

bad taste: 

bad taste: Okay. I'll think about it ig 😐. 

no taste: THAT'S THE MFING SPIRIT

bad taste: I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this. 

i-makki-late taste: we literally convinced you to do NOTHING. 

bad taste: Shut up. Ushiwaka makes better company than this. 

i-makki-late taste: Only because he lacks the mental capacity to give you basic advice. 

no taste: or do anything else. 

i-makki-late taste: exactly. 

bad taste: I could do with something that doesn't give me useless advice every time I talk about Oikawa, now, though. 

no taste: you're choosing FUCKING USHIWAKA over us?

bad taste: duh

i-makki-late taste: he says without missing a beat

bad taste: It isn't that hard to choose. 

bad taste: Love you though. Bye. 

no taste: no way he did not just do that

i-makki-late taste: but he did. 

i-makki-late taste: anyways. let zumi go scream at ushiwaka or whatever

no taste: we need to ambush kawa now?

i-makki-late taste: we need to ambush kawa now. 

i-makki-late taste: i- yes

no taste: 😋

.  
.  
.

seijhoes 🤝

zoom into the pain: *sent a picture*

toorules: NO WAY

toorules: NOT USHI-FUCKING-WAKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- makki once saw one of his classmates write poetry for their boyfriend, which he thought was super cute, and has been hell bent on trying to do the same ever since.  
> \- except literature is his worst subject, and hence oikawa, iwaizumi, and mattsun have been subjected to countless readings of horrible poetry. oikawa thinks its hilarious. mattsun thinks its adorable. iwaizumi doesn't agree with either of that. (oikawa also supports makki in it, which pisses iwaizumi all the more.)  
> \- iwaizumi is the best at literature out of the four of them, except he hates it the most too, and so every literature studying session is spent with him trying not bite makki's (or his own, sometimes, most of the times) head off. he usually succeeds. under the cost of severe mental strain. oikawa says he'll make it through because he's his ace. iwaizumi always responds with different variations of "fuck off". 
> 
> .
> 
> thanks for reading this chapter!!! i know i took longer but with college and exams looming in the background i can only write so much. the new updates will also take a similar amount of time, depending on when my godawful exams will end. i hope u guys will stick around though. *fingers crossed*. 
> 
> .
> 
> also!!! does anyone want more headcanons like that ^ part in the beginning of the notes? if u guys want, i can post them in the notes of the next chapter! (example: how they will be about how they came up with their usernames, or random things about their individual texting styles, or anything really!)
> 
> next chapter, you'll hopefully see: 
> 
> \- more about ushiwaka  
> \- the OiTani date! 
> 
> and to end this awfully long note on a good note, i thank all of you guys who commented and left this fic kudos!!! really makes me go 💪 mentally. 100+ hits! love y'all <3 <3


End file.
